Alphabet Of Love
by butterflylion14
Summary: Karla and Saul learn to love through the alphabet... Some fluff, some stuff, some tears, some fears...Please read and review :) xxx
1. A is for Algebra

**A.N: Hey Y'all! How you doin'? It's been awhile but I'm back and I just had this really awesome idea so here we go…**

Chapter One- A is for…

"Algebra sucks." Karla muttered, as she rubbed out the same equation for the fifth time in an hour. Saul sighed and kissed her cheek, sliding an arm over her waist. They were both sprawled over Karla's bedroom floor, legs entangled, books and pens spreads out in front of them. Karla still hadn't changed out of her school uniform despite Saul being here for the last weeks of term. He thought it was cute, and even though she hated it, Karla would wear it for him.

"You've only got three more to do." Saul reasoned. Sometimes he wished Karla's mother didn't keep an eye on them so much, he could do her algebra in ten minutes if she wasn't interrupting every five minutes.

"No, I have last week's to do as well." Karla said, sitting up and stretching, making her shirt ride up.

"Why do you have to do last week's?" Saul asked, placing his arm over her waist again as she laid back down.

"Because I got all of last week's wrong and he wants me to do them again. It's not fair, I hate maths and I suck at it, why should I have to do it all again? No one else does!"

With a thud, Karla slammed her fist on the wooden floor in frustration. There was a bang as a door closed and feet were heard running up the stairs. The bedroom door opened and Karla's mother's head popped around the door.

"Karla have you finished your homework?" she asked.

"No." she muttered sulkily, kicking her school book away with her foot.

Her mother sighed, something that was turning in a regular occurrence with her youngest daughter. Why Karla couldn't have been more like Loretta, with her all around good grades and nice friends and her school clubs, she didn't know. While Loretta was more than likely to be home on time and looking presentable, Karla was, nine times out of ten, to be late, have scraped her knee and have her hair pulled out of her plaits and around her face. And this was before Saul turned up.

"Well can you get it finished? I'm sure Saul doesn't want to watch you do maths all evening."

"Actually, ma'am, I don't mind, I'm helping Karla." Saul said loyally, tugging a braid. Karla flashed him a heart stopping smile and leaned against him, her hand squeezing his.

Another sigh. Yes that had been the response she had expected from Saul, who seemed to be ready to take Karla's side in everything and anything.

"Yes, well," she said, turning to go. "Just make sure you don't do it all for her. She needs to learn to do it herself."

As soon as her mother was gone Karla was hugging Saul tighter than ever.

"Thank you!" she whispered.

"Anytime darlin', now give me your homework." Saul said, reaching for the pen. "I've had enough, give it here. Keep a look out for your mother; if she catches me doing this I'll be banned."

Karla giggled conspiratorially and handed him the pen, with a swift kiss to the cheek.

"I thought I had to learn to do it myself?" Karla asked, perched on her bed, with her legs in the air.

Saul scrawled the final equation down and joined her on the bed, pulling her over him.

"I'll always do it all for you, you'll never have to worry your pretty head about stupid maths again." he murmured as she sat on him. They kissed then, soft and sweet, Karla's lips tasting of cherry and his of peppermint. They seemed to mould together, hands on each other's cheeks, legs entwined, hearts suddenly beating at the same time.

"You know…" Karla whispered minutes later, when they were breathless and far too drunk on each other to want to move, bodies tangled, hands clasped in a tight embrace. "I'm beginning to like algebra. We should do maths more often together."

"Mm-hmm." Saul agreed, his eyes closed.

"You could be my tutor." She continued. "I reckon you could teach me a lot." She smiled, curling herself over him.

Saul chuckled. "Not until we're married."

Karla pouted. "I have to wait until then?" she trailed a hand over his chest. "We could just do it now."

"Your dad would kill me. Not until I have a ring on your finger."

"We could run away…"

"They'd catch us darlin'."

"We could go Colorado, live in the mountains, and just be us."

"They'd definitely catch us."

They lay in silence for a few minutes.

"I still like algebra Saul."


	2. B is for Babies

A.N: Hiya… I sincerely apologise for the lack of chapters and also, I deeply apologise for the confusion that was made a while ago regarding the last two chapters for this story. You see, I had them written down and ready to be uploaded for my other story, Loving Karla, however I was really ill and persuaded my sister to upload them for me and she accidentally uploaded them for the wrong story which was this one. So I deeply apologise if you reviewed them on this story as this is about Karla and Saul as teenagers however I have now moved them to Loving Karla and it's all good! So thank you very much for reviewing and on with the chapter….

Chapter 2- B is for… babies:

"Someday," Karla said quietly, one lazy afternoon in the hot Colorado summer, trailing her fingers through Saul's thick hair. "Someday, I'm going to have your babies."

Saul smiled and turned his head to kiss Karla's waist, ceasing her stroking for a moment. "Yes," he agreed. "All seven of them."

They were lying in the back of Saul's Chevy, two half empty soda bottles beside them, and Karla's tape player belting out the sound of Joan Jett's Crimson and Clover. It was the hottest day of the summer so far, and both were far too comfortable and too hot to care about how late it was getting. Karla closed her eyes and moved one arm to cover them, letting the evening sun burn through her skin. Saul, whose head was on her lap, sighed contentedly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Then the tape stopped.

"Dang it!" Karla muttered, opening one eye as Saul sat up and flipped the tape, then pressed play and immediately Crimson and Clover began again. It was their song, Karla decided, their song for the summer and forever more.

"I've turned you American, darlin'" Saul said as he laid his head back down on her lap. "Your mother's going to kill me when you go home, especially if you say 'dang it' every time something goes wrong."

Karla laughed; it was music to Saul's ears. "Well, then," she whispered, sitting up and kissing Saul's forehead. "It'll have to be our little secret, won't it, darlin'"

Saul smiled and rolled over, sitting up in one movement, so that his face just hovered above hers. And then…they kissed, tasting of Cherryade and summer. In a way it was a sad kiss, as Karla was leaving for Mexico tomorrow, a week before the school term started. In another way, it was a loving one, the only way they could say I love you physically. The kiss deepened, and Karla's hands left his hair, trailing down his chest for Saul's shirt buttons, popping them open and for once, Saul made no move to stop her. His shirt came off, fluttering to the side like butterflies.

A surge of confidence swept through Karla and she pushed Saul down gently, kissing him harder. But despite the passion and the love suddenly over empowering the couple, it was the moment Karla reached for the belt buckle on Saul's jeans that Saul knew they had gone too far.

"Karlie," he murmured as she went for his neck, her lips leaving a trail of fire as they went. "Karlie, we have to stop now, darlin'."

"No we don't," she insisted. "We can do this, we love each other. What difference does it make if it's now or next summer?"

"A lot," Saul groaned. "You'll be a married woman then."

"I don't care. I don't care about the consequences anymore. Saul, I want you, and I know you want me, you say it in your dreams, I've heard you. Please, I'm begging you; I can't go back to Mexico without this, not this time."

"Your father will never let me see you again, the wedding will be cancelled, your mother already hates me; I mean you're practically an American now. They'll put you in a nunnery."

"We'll runaway, like they do in the movies, and don't say they'll catch us, not if we run far enough. We could go now, just us, your Chevy, our music and my tape player. We could go on the road." Karla stopped, eyes glistening with a mixture of lust and tears. Saul slipped his shirt back on, and gently eased Karla onto his lap, pulling her tight into his embrace.

"It's not fair," she whispered, snuggling into him and closing her eyes. "Why can't I make love with the love of my life?"

"Because they're scared you'll get pregnant, and that I'll leave you to deal with it on your own. But if you're married, then I have to stay with you. It's a strange way of trying to give the child two loving parents. It's not fair sweetheart, but they're just trying to keep you safe, even though it might not seem like it now."

"But they know we're soulfinders, they know you'll never leave me." Karla protested and Saul laughed at her fierceness.

"Yeah, but society doesn't."

Then he flipped the tape again and hummed along to the music as it played. Karla, feeling the music relax her, smiled and leaned back against the red metal, pulling Saul back down to her lap.

"Someday," Saul said quietly. "Someday, you'll be pregnant with our third child, and the other two will squeal and laugh when they feel it moving, and you'll have the most beautiful baby bump in the world, because when you're pregnant you'll be the envy of every woman in Colorado."

Karla laughed and picked up the Cherryade bottles, passing one to Saul. "To us."

"To our babies." Saul added. And then they both pulled faces at each other as flat, lukewarm Cherryade slipped down the throats.

A.N: and that my friends, is why you should never buy Cherryade on a super hot day no matter where you are. Not because it makes you want to make love, but because it tastes disgusting after a couple of hours in the sun! Over and Out…


	3. C is for Candy

A.N: Heloooooooo everyone! Today is going way too quickly and I want it to go slowly because tomorrow is the last day of the holiday and then it is back to school and I really can't be arsed to do that. So yeah that's my moan for today and now I would like to thank…. Utterbookworm for her review cause it made me happy! So thank you for that. And on with my chapter….

Chapter Three- C is for…Candy:

"You can't come in." Loretta said with a grin, fanning her nails as she blocked the door. Saul rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his Cherryade.

"Why not?" He said finally, leaning against the wall.

"Cause Karla isn't very well. It was nice of you to come by." Loretta went to slam the door, but Saul stuck his foot in the gap.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"None of your business, Benedict, now get lost; Karla needs to sleep." Loretta snapped and tried to slam the door shut again, but Saul stuck his foot out and caught the door in his hand and forced it open, making Loretta squeal.

"You broke my nail you idiot and-"

"What's wrong with Karla?" Saul repeated as he walked past Loretta, who huffed and hurried along behind him.

"There's nothing wrong with her, she just needs to sleep and she doesn't need unwanted visitors. Now get lost."

"Why does she need to sleep if there's nothing wrong with her? Is it these visions, I've told her not to try to see too far- it only makes her faint." Saul spun on his heel and almost head butted Loretta.

"For the love of God, Saul, my sister is fine-"

"Then why can't I see her?"

"Because she doesn't want to see you or anyone else. She just wants to be left alone." Loretta indicated the door and raised her eyebrows.

"Fine, I'll ask Karla myself. Is she upstairs?" Saul didn't even wait for an answer; he just went upstairs much to the annoyance of Loretta, who reluctantly followed him up, still nursing her broken nail.

Karla's bedroom door was shut, so Saul knocked gently, followed by a weak "who is it?"

"Its Saul baby, can I come in darlin'?"

"Well, I-I-I guess so. I mean only if you really want to." Came a muffled reply.

Saul pushed the door open and was horrified to see Karla looking so lifeless. Her sparkly eyes were half closed and her body was curled beneath a thick blanket despite the heat outdoors, her bouncy curls were lank and hanging across her cheek. His heart slowly dropped as he sank to his knees in front of her, tenderly brushing away a curl. Her eyelids fluttered open and she gave him a weak smile.

"Hey babygirl." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "What's wrong baby?"

"I told you, she's just tired." Loretta snapped, pulling the blanket straight.

"Loretta," Karla murmured. "Don't talk to Saul like that."

"How do you feel baby? Tell me honestly, I won't laugh."

"My stomach hurts, I feel ten times the size I am and I feel like I'm going to die."

Saul pulled a face and said; "that time of the month eh babygirl?"

Karla's mouth fell open in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I have a mother, plus you were fine yesterday and you're holding your stomach as though everything's about to fall out." he smiled and kissed her again. "Don't you worry about a thing baby. I will be back in half an hour with everything you need to get better, 'kay babygirl?"

Karla nodded and closed her eyes again. Saul ruffled her curls and stood, pulling out his wallet. Loretta stood there, a scowl on her face, arms folded.

"What makes you think you can take care of her better than I can?" she hissed. Saul sighed and looked at her sideways.

"Nothing. But one, I need the practice for when we're married, two, she's my soulfinder and I don't care if she's just got a headache- she's still my number one priority, and three, I thought you were going out with friends today?"

"I had to cancel to take care of Karla. But I suppose if you're here, then I can go and join them?" Loretta suddenly looked at Saul hopefully.

"Give me half an hour, Loretta and you will be free." Saul grinned as Loretta slipped off to get changed. Karla giggled and Saul looked at her sadly.

"She's nicer once you really get to know her." Karla protested as Saul opened his mouth.

"I've known your sister for a year now, and it hasn't got any better. Right, I'll get my suitcase and a few other things then I'll be back darlin'. Get some rest and don't move." Saul added as he slipped out of the room, softly closing the door behind him, with a click.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

"Okay Karlie baby, that is all the candy I could find, Dracula, Frankenstein, Jekyll and Hyde, all the music tapes from the Chevy, Mouse Trap, one pack of cards- full set and two heat packs." Saul said, dropping the last bag of chocolate bars onto the bed.

Karla laughed and tossed her tape player at him. "I love you- have I told you that recently?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind hearing again." Saul kissed her gently and rubbed the heat pack in his hands. "You crack these, baby, then you leave them on your stomach and it stops it hurting. My mom uses them all the time."

With the tenderness of a mouse, Saul gently laid the heat pack over her stomach and then tucked the blankets around her body. He put a tape in the player and Crimson and Clover began.

Karla smiled. "Our song." She whispered. Saul dropped several candy bars into her arms and picked up Jekyll and Hyde.

"Close your eyes, eat your candy and relax baby. Stop thinking." Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he began to read:

"Mr Utterson, the lawyer…"

A.N: well, there we have it my friends; chapter 3-C is for candy and wouldn't we all want a guy like Saul at that time of the month. Speaking of which, I really want a candy bar now.

Inspiration for debate- which sounds better: Candy or Sweets.

Vote! Go! Review! Please! xxx


	4. D is for Diamonds

Chapter Four- D is for… Diamonds:

"Come on Karla, you must have some idea of what you want?" Saul said exasperatedly and rolled his eyes as the love of his life looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a bewildered expression. Sitting up, he tugged one of her long braids before wrapping it around his long fingers and kissing her neck. Karla smiled softly and shrugged. Saul sighed and inched closer; wrapping both his legs around her waist and squeezing tight to make her giggle, then he pulled her back against his chest and began his list once again.

"Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, crystals, topaz- Karla, my darling princess, you can have anything you want, money no object." Saul added as Karla opened her mouth to protest.

"I don't see why you can't just choose for me." Karla said finally and at her words Saul dropped back on the bed with a groan.

"For the last time, sweetheart, it's your wedding ring, the one you're wearing for the rest of your life. I am not choosing it without your final approval."

"Why? You know I'll love anything you get me!"

"You made me take your birthday present back to the shop and then we bought exactly the same thing in red!"

"That's because it was pink, Saul, pink! I hate pink!"

"You were wearing pink the day I bought it for you, what was I supposed to think?"

"My mother forced me into that top and you know it!"

They fell into silence. Saul trailed a finger across her cheek and took her hand in his, kissing the tips of each nail, freshly painted. Karla stroked a hand across his chest and smiled, as her small delicate fingers dropped onto each muscle. Saul hummed, enjoying the feeling and closed his eyes.

Moments passed, still in silence, but neither minded as they didn't need words to show each other affection. Eventually, Karla stopped her stroking and curled up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Every beat of my heart is for you, you know that darlin'?" Saul whispered. "I'm going to spoil you rotten; necklaces, bangles, rings, jewels, hair pieces, clothes, books- anything you want it's yours. Only you are sweet and adorable and cute and so sugar coated you could never be rotten, so that phrase was a stupid one."

"So I don't give you toothache then?" Karla joked and Saul chuckled.

"No. You could never give me toothache; you might blind me with your beauty but never toothache."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr Benedict." Karla whispered with a smile.

"No," Saul agreed. "But it'll get me a kiss."

"Yeah, I suppose it'll get you a kiss." she murmured as their lips met. Something went through Saul and suddenly he had the strangest sensation of fear. For a man that worked with deadly criminals for the Savant Net every other week, fear was a rare occurrence. He pulled Karla against his body tightly and whispered in her ear:

"I promise you now Karlie, my sweet, sugar coated, candy lovin' Karlie; I will never let anything hurt you. Never, they'll never get anywhere near you to even think about you, you understand me. Even if I have to lock you up in a tower with no doors or windows, wrapped up in cotton wool." He kissed her neck, just below her ear and she shivered. When they finally pulled away, Saul was annoyed to find tears in his eyes.

"He-ey," Karla said softly as she wiped his tears away. "What brought that on darling?"

"I just can't lose you, babydoll. I just can't, not to the monsters I put away." His hands slid to her petite waist, protectively bringing her closer, as though a 'monster' would jump through the window at any moment and steal his precious angel.

"Oh, darling, we've talked about this, and we agreed, nothing is going to hurt me because the only time I'll be anywhere near those monsters, is when you're in the room with me and you won't let anything touch me, remember." Karla reminded him and Saul nodded, heat rising in his cheeks.

Karla kissed his forehead and snuggled into him, linking hands and legs. In fact, the couple was so close together, it was hard to tell which limb belonged to whom.

"Have you made your mind up sweetheart?" Saul asked again.

"Will you get mad at me if I say no?"

"Of course not, but have you?"

"No."

Saul huffed then laughed at Karla's expression. "What about emeralds?"

"I don't really like green. Diamonds?"

"You can't have diamonds!" Saul said, horrified. "You have diamonds on your engagement ring. It would clash."

"Well look at Mr Fashion Forward now. What was it you said earlier? Karla, my darling, you can have anything you want, money no object and now you tell me I can't have diamonds."

"But you have diamonds." Saul protested.

"Maybe I want diamonds again."

"You can't have the same thing twice!"

"You said whatever I wanted remember."

"Fine, whatever you want apart from diamonds." Saul refined his words to the amusement of Karla.

Sighing Karla flipped through another ring magazine, Saul had given to her. And then, on the very last page, she saw it. The perfect ring.

"Saul," she said slowly and he looked up from a ring he was looking at. "I want that one…please."

The grin on his face faded as he looked over the ring. Karla's heart sank.

"What now? There are no diamonds on it." She said quickly.

"Karla there is nothing on it, it's just a plain gold band. Okay fine you can have diamonds, if that's what you want. If you really want diamonds you can have them-"

"I want that one." She whined, pointing at the plain gold band.

"It's the cheapest one in the booklet darling. You are priceless to me, you deserve something with jewels and sparkles, let me spend money on you darling. Maybe I'll get you rubies."

"I don't want rubies or emeralds or sapphires, I want the gold one." Karla pouted. "I'm not marrying you for your money. I'm marrying you because I love you."

They glared at each other for a few minutes before Saul cracked.

"You really want the gold one?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Then you may have it, on one condition." Karla raised her eyebrows. "You have a small…ruby, no, sapphire on it- just a small one darling!"

"No. I want the plain gold one, with none of your giant rocks on it!"

"I said small!"

"Your small will be the size of a rock, and I will not have a rock on my finger."

"But Karlie-"

"Don't you Karlie me, Saul Benedict!"

"But what about a small diamond or amethyst? No Karla don't you dare hit me with the pillow or I will by you the largest rock I can find! Ouch! No! Karla stop it that tickles! Karla!"


	5. E is for Education

A.N: You lucky peeps two chapters in one night! No I'm in a very good mood and have lots of inspiration so I'm on a roll! Xxxx

Chapter Five- E is for Education:

Saul smiled tiredly as Karla let the bedroom door swing behind her, damp hair swinging around her shoulders. He pulled her onto his lap and flung the duvet over them both and cuddled her close, kissing every inch of her he could reach, one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek.

"Someone missed me then." Karla whispered as he made his way down her neck and across her collarbone.

"More than you'll ever know, darling." Saul murmured, grazing his lips across hers. She gasped and cupped both his cheeks, locking eyes with him.

"I missed you." she told him, running her fingers over his rough cheek. "How long have you been back from school?"

"Not long. When did you get here?"

"About five. I had something to eat then I went for a shower. Can I steal a shirt?" Karla asked, already up and going to his wardrobe.

"Sure, oh, I unpacked your things for you." Saul grinned as Karla went through his shirts, eventually deciding on a stripy one. "They're in the drawer over there. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah." Came Karla's muffled reply as she pulled the towel off and slid into Saul's shirt. She smiled and snatched the booklet Saul was flicking through lazily out of his hands, with a giggle and a mischievous grin.

"What's this?" She asked, sitting on his waist, eyes lighting as his hands trailed up her smooth thighs and rested on her waist, helping her keep her balance, even though she didn't need it; Karla was captain of the her cheerleading squad back in Mexico. Saul had seen her do three back flips and then the splits in the snow, which had caught everyone's attention.

"It's a booklet for Denver State." Saul explained. "I was thinking, after we're back from our honeymoon next summer, I could take a course in business and finance, then I could really get this place going, especially if dad's idea of the summer school for rafting and kayaking takes off."

"That would be amazing. Sure, you go for it darling." Karla said, tenderly smoothing down his hair, but Saul noticed the light had gone from her usually bright eyes.

"Karlie baby, what's wrong? Bad news?" He questioned, concerned. Karla shook her head and Saul began to worry. "Did someone upset you? Was someone being mean? Because I swear Karlie, if anyone's done something-"

"Saul it's nothing, honest, I'm just being stupid." Karla said, going to move but Saul held her fast.

"You're not being stupid, now come on tell me darling, what's the matter?"

"Mom…mom wants me to take a secretarial course at college, she says it's a better job than skiing and that you can't even take a ski course at college. But I really wanted to take art here, I really did Saul, but then she got mad when I said that. She said I was throwing my life away, but I'm not because we agreed, me and you, that we wouldn't try for children until we were completely stable and we had finished our courses at college because they're both finishing at the same time. And- and now I just don't know what to do, because I don't want to make mom mad at me, but every time she mentions it, my insides scream for the art course!"

"Karla, I've seen your artwork and darling you are an incredible artist, I mean, when you draw your visions while seeing them, it's just amazing. You have talent, I mean real talent. Personally, I think you should take the art course. Besides, I went down to the college, the other day and saw the facilities they have there, you'd be in heaven darling. And a little birdie told me that Louisa Grayson would be giving a talk around Christmas time for young artists, like you, and that her new paintings would be hung in the Rodenhien Arts Centre."

Karla's eyes opened wide and light filled with light and shone like stars. "You didn't?"

"I did, babydoll, you are going to meet Louisa Grayson, talk about arty things and get her autograph. And you're going to take along your sketchbook and show her your magic because she will be impressed." Saul reached under his pillow and pulled out an envelope with paper tickets inside. "Early Christmas present."

Karla reached out for them, as though she was in a trance.

"Promise me you'll take the art course? No matter what your mother says, promise me?"

"I promise! I promise!" Karla squealed.

Saul tossed her the envelope, a grin on his face as she held the tickets in her shaking hands. He loved making his little angel happy, and if it meant spending the day looking at dark twisted paintings that his firework of a fiancée loved, then what the hell, if she was smiling, he was smiling.

"I love you, Karla." He said, gently taking the tickets and setting them on his bedside table.

"I love you too, more than anything." She breathed as he rolled them over so they were both on their sides.

Within seconds they were kissing, no more teasing butterfly kisses, real ones lips crashing together, hands clinging to clothing, each other. There was an incoherent murmur of undying love and another of shut up and kiss me, a mixture of cherries, peppermint, salty tears and unmentioned forever's as they kissed. And then, they curled up together, sated and tired, Karla's soft breathing and her tiny fists snared in his hair, Saul's heartbeat thudding loud enough for them both to hear, his hands trapped at her waist. But this was them, this was now and this would be their forever.


	6. F is for Flowers

F is for Flowers:

"It is five o'clock in the morning!" Snarled the girl as soon as she opened the front door, hair pulled back in one long plait and dressed in a pair of baby blue pyjamas. "What the hell do you want?"

Saul's face flushed and he opened his mouth but nothing came out. It was one of those times when he wished he had paid a lot more intention in Spanish class; then at least he could understand what the girl was saying. The girl narrowed her eyes at him and gave Saul a withering look.

"Are you drunk?"

"Umm…"

The girl seemed to realise he didn't speak Spanish and sighed, as though he was one of many.

"Ah. Parle-vous français?" Saul shook his head. He didn't speak French either. They stood in silence for several minutes.

"English?"

Finally, something he could understand. "No, American." He corrected with a grin. The girl didn't look very impressed. Saul shuffled his feet nervously.

"I've been looking for you." He said quietly, looking at her curiously. The girl was very pretty; with wide dark brown eyes and long smoky lashes. Her skin was smooth and caramel coloured. The girl was petite, thin to the extreme, minute compared to Saul's six foot. He had never seen someone so stunning before.

"And now you've found me," the girl snapped and Saul nodded eagerly, hoping she understood his meaning. The girl, who couldn't have been more than fifteen, rolled her eyes. "Look, are you one of Loretta's boyfriends, because if you are, I am not carrying messages back and forth. You want to be romantic- send her a love letter!"

She seemed to be able to speak excellent English. The girl went to slam the door, but Saul, relieved to have finally found his Soulfinder, and desperate not to lose her, stuck his foot in the doorway and winced as the wood collided with his boots.

The girl raised her eyebrows and tapped her barefoot on the mat. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"My name is Saul Benedict… I've been looking for you for forever and I've finally found you!"

The girl began to turn away, so Saul leapt forward and snatched her arm, pulling her round. "Please don't go, you can't imagine how happy I am to finally meet you!"

It seemed that the only way to convince her would be to speak to her telepathically. Saul stood straighter and was about to announce himself as her Soulfinder when SMACK! A tiny fist collided with his jaw and he stumbled back a few pace, shocked. He blinked and mentally cursed as the door slammed. Well. He'd be back in the morning and then he'd convince her. He had to!

**LATER THAT MORNING:**

Saul leaned the red hot metal of the Chevy, rumpled from a sleepless night from driving, the sun burning down on his dark copper skin. There was a slam and his eyes brightened as a small figure danced down the steps. The girl from earlier, Karla was her name, which he'd discovered as her mother (?) yelled it enough times. Karla's hair was pulled into two thin plaits which swung around her shoulders as she walked, or was it skipped, and she was dressed in a skirt which rose above her knees and a thin cotton shirt, with a neat tie. It seemed odd to see a girl in uniform, after all, back in Wrickenridge, no one wore a uniform. Saul surprisingly, found it quite cute.

"Hey Karla!" he called as he jogged over to her side, making her eyes widen even more as he easily slipped into her skip-walk, his long strides matching easily.

"You're the boy from earlier." She said quietly, an odd contrast to the fierce attitude which had resulted in a punch from earlier. Her Spanish accent was thick; making everything she said sound like a song.

"Yeah…about that. I wanted to apologise. I didn't realise the time and I was so nervous that I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry about your arm, is it hurt?" Saul said quickly.

"No. How do you know my name?" Karla asked suspiciously, eyes once again narrowed. They had both come to a halt at the end of the road, eyeing each other with nervous expressions.

"Your mom was yelling it this morning." Saul said cheerfully.

"Oh." She paused, as if unsure as what to say next. "Why are you here…Saul?"

"Ah, well, you see that's what I was trying to say last night or earlier today…this morning. I'm your Soulfinder." He said the last sentence at such speed; Karla had to ask him to repeat it.

"I'm your Soulfinder." He said, a grin plastered over his face.

"Oh." Karla bit her lip, as if she didn't really know how to react. "Umm…"

"I can prove it." Saul said eagerly. "Ready?"

Karla nodded slowly.

_Hey, this isn't so bad. You're very pretty and I like your clothes. _Girls liked compliments right? Especially on their clothes and their looks.

"I couldn't really think of anything else to say." Saul mumbled and Karla grinned, showing off neat rows of pearly white teeth. She reached out and took his hand in her small one. Saul looked up shyly.

_I'm sorry I punched you. Thanks for the compliment… I think. You really think my uniform is cute?_

"Oh, it's okay, I probably would have done the same if a strange man turned up on my doorstep in the middle of the night. And how did you know I thought you uniform was cute? I said I liked it."

"Hey Sanchez! Either cross or step back from the road already! Stupid freak!" Santiago Gomez yelled above the roar of his engine and his gang laughed. Luckily the sentence was in Spanish, so Saul didn't understand a word. Karla took his hand again and pulled him along behind her, her smile gone.

"Are they your friends?" Saul said, frowning at the jeering group of boys, who seemed far too big and rough for his liking, not to mention the way they were looking at each other.

"No." Karla said slowly. "I don't really have any friends. I have too much time off school to have friends. Besides they all think I'm weird."

"Why do you have time off?" Saul asked, pulling Karla back along the road, towards his Chevy. Reaching out he took her school books and carried them, like the true gentleman he was. Karla smiled as he slid a protective arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

"I see the future… and read minds and I can kind of bring people's minds together, like a cinema screen!" Karla leaned into him. "Sometimes, after I do a long set of visions for the Savant Net I feel really ill and I just crash, I just sleep really."

Saul frowned at the thought of his newly found angel crashing out because of the work she did for the Savant Net.

"That's not good darlin', I don't think you should see so many. Not if it makes you ill."

They had reached the Chevy. Saul slid her books in the back of the truck and opened the door, reached in and pulled out a large bunch of fresh red roses.

"These are for you." he said, handing them too her. Smiling, she took them with a murmur of thank you.

"Will you spend the day with me?" Saul asked. "I want to know everything about you from favourite colour to biggest fear."

Karla laughed and stretched up on her toes to hug Saul tightly.

"You gave me flowers!" she whispered. "I'll tell you anything."


	7. G is for Grades

Chapter Seven- G is for Grades:

Karla grinned and kicked the door shut at the sight of her boyfriend, head lost in Dracula, sipping a steaming a coffee. Dropping her school bag on the ground, she tiptoed over and covered his eyes with her small hands.

"Guess who?" she teased. Saul grinned and looked upwards, causing Karla's hands to slide through his hair. She kissed the top of his head and reached for his coffee.

"Ah ah." He chided, putting the mug on the table and reaching for her hands. "You're not allowed coffee, you mother said."

"My mother says a lot of things." Karla murmured, sliding into his lap, her bracelets sliding down a thin wrist and coming to a halt at her hand. "That doesn't mean I always listen to them."

Saul kissed her and her eyes fluttered to a close, arms around his neck, lips moving against each other. Pulling away, Karla rested her forehead against his, the feel of his strong arms around her waist making her insides fizz with delight.

"How was school darlin'?" He asked, his dark eyes locked with hers. She pulled a face and kissed him again, pressing herself against him, holding him tighter.

"Boring…I'd rather stay at home with you, or you come to school with me." She laughed and shook her head. "Art was good, got a lot done. You want to see?"

Saul nodded ad she stood, skipped over to her school bag and tipped it over the kitchen table. Gel pens, two rubbers and a load of felt tips went everywhere, followed by a sea of paper and then a thud as battered sketch book, forced open with the amount of work in there. The book seemed too big for Karla to haul around all day, but she didn't seem to mind, so Saul didn't say anything.

Saul took the sketchbook and began to flick through the dark drawings of people, monsters, supernatural things most people could only dream of. Saul couldn't see the beauty in vampires or werewolves, but Karla had said that like alcohol, the supernatural was an acquired taste. It was a funny thing to say, considering that both were supernatural after all; one sensing the danger and the other seeing it. Two halves of a whole, Karla's father had said when the topic of gifts came about.

"They're so beautiful baby. You are an incredible artist." He told her and Karla flushed slightly, her darkened skin hiding the pink. He found her latest entry; one of her visions, a murder scene, police tape, blood spatters, the full works. He frowned and glanced at the angel he had grown to adore more than anything, to love, to cherish, to want to desperately make her happy before anyone else; she was his everything and more than that, part of his soul. He watched her hands, shaking slightly as they placed her school things back in her bag and her body, stumbling, not really aware of her surroundings.

"Stop it." He said, standing and cupping her cheeks, bringing her closer to him. "Please Karlie, I know you can't help it but please, no more visions in art, its bad enough at night when you see them and you cry; now you're painting them." He sighed, his chest rumbling at the movement and Karla looked at him, eyes wide.

"Sorry." She murmured. He shook his head and kissed her gently, wrapping a plait around his fingers.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." He told her, fingers running across her smooth cheek, then he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her tightly, lifting her about a foot off the ground.

"Karla!" screeched her mother. Karla winced and laughed as her mother's shriek made Saul almost drop her. Lowering her slowly to the ground, Saul pulled her against his chest.

"What have you done this time?" he asked.

Karla shrugged, shoulders sinking, expression darkening as her mother clicked down the stairs and held out a long thin piece of white card, with letters and numbers on it.

"Care to explain this Karla?" her mother snapped. Karla took the offered card and glanced at it, before sighing and dropping it on the table.

"It's my report card." Karla said coldly. Saul placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed his thumbs across her back, slowly her tense muscles relaxed.

"Yes, and? What do you have to say about it?"

"I got an A in art." Karla said with a grin. Saul spun her round, joy across his face.

"I'm so proud of you darlin'!" Saul kissed her tenderly.

"I'm not." Her mother snapped. "Are you taking the Mickey Karla? Is this a joke to you? Because I am not laughing young lady." There was a pause as her words sunk in.

"No mom, I-"

"Look at this Karla- no really look!" Her mother thrust the report card at Karla. "You got a D in Science, an F in geography- I'm not even going to mention your maths grade."

"Can we not do this in front of Saul please?" Karla said quietly.

Ignoring her daughter's comment, Karla's mother continued. "You have a lack of homework handed in; no effort made in class at all- what is going on? That was just for maths. Is it true you walked out of class?"

"She called me thick and everyone laughed at me-"

"And that make sit okay does it?"

Karla shook her head and turned to Saul, who was caught between sympathy for Karla and anger at her humiliation. "Can you go…?"

"Sure darlin'. I'll be up in your room." he paused, kissed her forehead and picked up her sketchbook on his way out.

Karla turned back to her mother, tears trickling down her cheeks. Her mother shook her head.

"Don't turn on the waterworks Karla. I'm not Saul, crying won't make it better."

"You didn't have to say it all in front of him!" Karla burst out crying and her body started to shake. She was beginning to wish she hadn't let Saul escape upstairs. He was her knight in armour, her protector, her hero. He was the one who pushed her behind him when things got dangerous, the one who let her cling to his arm, the one who picked her up and stood her on a table when a spider crawled across the floor. He was her shield, her bodyguard, the one who made her feel confident and beautiful and smart and cool and, her insides tingled, sexy. Like she was the only girl in the world he would kiss like that, touch like that and, she swallowed, her insides tingling again, want like that.

"Are you even listening to me Karla?" her mother snapped and she blinked, suddenly brought back to reality.

"Um…"

"I thought not. This is your second to last year in high school, and just because Saul-" her mother's lip curled and Karla snapped.

"Don't say his name like that!"

"-just because Saul is on holidays already, does not mean you can skive off your workload. These grades count-"

"Not when it comes to skiing or art." Karla muttered furiously. "You don't need to divide algebra when you're halfway down a mountain."

"So you are going to sit at the table and do all the maths homework you have been assigned for the past year-"

"What? No, Mom, you don't understand!" Karla protested.

"-Else Saul is going home. Tomorrow." There was silence as Karla determined whether it would be worth an argument to explain why she couldn't do the maths work.

"Mom, please just listen."

"No Karla I am done listening. How dare you muck us about this way? I understand finding Saul was a big thing and you are preoccupied with the wedding plans. But, I was under the assumption that you were balancing your time between work and play. You get the maths work done, or Saul goes home. Now."

It wasn't worth it, Karla decided. It wasn't that she was lazy or just couldn't be bothered or didn't care, because she did. The problem was that she just didn't understand how the maths went together. For example, take 2a + 5

Why in the name of all that is holy was there a letter in a maths sum, and what did it even mean? 5 plus 5 is ten, so why doe = 25. She just didn't understand any of it and it made her feel less and less worthy of even living. But Saul had come along, and he didn't seem to mind if she had an F or an A. He seemed to be proud of her no matter what, and told her so, he had built her up, made her confident and happy, and she had even made a couple of friends at school.

Karla frowned at the maths problem and looked up at her mother who had started cooking dinner. No chance of Saul coming down to help. Saul was good at maths, good at science, good at geography; he was the apple of his mother and his father's eyes whereas Karla was a disaster waiting to happen. She didn't seem to be good at much, except art, sport and singing, which wasn't anything much according to her mother. She sighed and wished she was like Loretta. If she was like Loretta then her Mom would like her more. Loretta was cool and popular and funny and clever, like Saul. Maybe whoever linked the soulfinders got their wires crossed and matched Saul with the wrong person.

_I think you're good at lots of things. _Saul said suddenly and she smiled. _You're a fantastic skier, you make me laugh, you are cool and you've got brains Angel, you just use them in different ways. You have common sense, and a good sense of right and wrong. Besides, when you're skiing you won't need algebra or geometry. Any other maths I'll do for you. _

"Karla." Her mother warned. Karla sighed and scribbled down a couple of answers.

_And, Karlie, you're the apple of my eye darlin'. _

_**I've always wanted to be the apple of someone's eye. **_

_Well, you're mine and I'm never letting you go._

There were footsteps and Saul came through the doorway, dishevelled and a grin on his face. Karla's face lighted up and she jumped up off the chair and flung herself on him, breathing in his smell, and drinking in his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and led her back to the table.

"Oh no, Saul upstairs, or in the lounge." Her mother said, raising her eyebrows and folding her arms.

"Saul please, don't go, please!" Karla begged and he cupped her chin.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." He told her. "I'm going to tutor you; you'll have an A in no time."

"I think you might be a bit ambitious." Karla told him.

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "What are we starting with little apple?"


	8. H is for Happy Birthday

Chapter Eight- H is for Happy Birthday:

"I go to work for the morning and you decide to turn our bedroom into an art studio." Saul teased, leaning in the doorway, jumper loose and hair rumpled. Karla smiled and continued painting, eyes flickering over the paint pots and jam jars filled with brushes surrounding her. The painting was almost finished, just a few more strokes and… there it was done. She sighed and sat up.

Saul burst out laughing at the sight of his girlfriend, hair dip-dyed in paint, hands and wrists streaked with oil paints and her nose, dotted with black freckles. She stuck her tongue out at him and stood, painting in her arms.

"Can I see?" he asked holding out his arms.

Karla shook her head, smiling mysteriously. "Nope."

He pouted, giving her puppy eyes. "Please baby? It is my birthday."

"Nope. You'll have to wait, birthday boy." She placed the painting on the desk, and slid a cover over it, so he couldn't see. She walked up to him, standing close enough for her chest to be touching his. Then she leaned up, captured his lips with her and kissed him, slowly at first, entwining both arms around his neck. He sighed, chest rumbling and caught her lower back with his hands and guided her backwards, towards the bed. She giggled and spun round, knocking him backwards so he was flat on his back. She sat on his chest, one arm holding her up, the other stroking his rough cheek. He reached up and tucked her hair beneath her ear, smiling at the sight of her new earrings; sapphires and emeralds this time, in a heart shape (it had been her birthday two days before).

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you to, angel." He replied, sitting up to kiss her again, gently tugging on her lips with his teeth, her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt, curling her fingers over his muscles and smiling delightedly when he leaned her back to kiss her neck. Then he stopped, fell back and looked up at his wife with a devilish grin. Karla melted, kissed his lips, neck, across his chest, he shivered.

"Karlie," he whispered, catching her cheek and pulling her up to face him. "Make love with me."

She smiled, rolled onto her side and kissed him gently, nodding as he caught her waist and rolled on top of her…

0oo-oo0

"Happy Birthday darling." Karla whispered, tracing patterns over his chest; a circle, hearts, squares. He sighed contentedly and she sat up, reaching for his shirt, which now belonged to her. Karla had a habit of stealing his shirts and just wearing them, so much so that Saul just gave her all his old ones and bought new ones for him.

She tugged it on, began to do up the buttons and laughed exasperatedly when Saul un-did them all.

"It's only me here." He said, "And you are beautiful and sexy and gorgeous and amazing in bed."

She laughed. "You want your present don't you?"

He nodded eyes shiny and eager. She jumped up, deliberately swishing her hips as she crossed to her painting and picked it up, frowning at one part.

"Tada!" she said, handing him the painting. Saul's mouth fell open. It was amazing. It was them, in bed, hugging, kissing, in the rain, on a mountain, on the beach, dancing, calling- a collage of them together only painted.

"You don't like it?" Karla said sadly.

"No, I love it, I love it so much. Thank you-" he kissed her. "-darling, angel, baby, sweetheart-" kiss "-sugar, princess, doll face, little apple-" kiss "-honey, my sweet, adorable, amazing, sexy goddess of a wife- "

"Okay, okay you like it." Karla nudged him with her elbow, though he could tell she was pleased. She sighed and took the painting away from him, leaning it against the wall.

"Saul…" she said slowly, taking his hand. "I have something to tell you."

He looked up at her expectantly. "Good news?"

"Maybe…well I think so, but…"

"Spit it out girl." He said, pulling her closer. She took his hand and pressed it against her stomach, with felt firmer, more solid than usual.

"Karla…"

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly. There was silence for a few seconds and then Saul gave a shout and lifted her into the air, spinning her round and round. She squealed and kissed him again.

"This," Saul said as he went down on his knees and pushed aside her shirt to kiss her stomach, which made Karla laugh as there was no bump yet. "Is the best birthday present you could give me."

"And my painting?"

"Definitely your painting."

"And the sex?"

He laughed. "Especially the sex…you are amazing in bed after all."


	9. I is for In Love With You

I is for In love with you:

"I don't want you to go!" Karla sniffed, curled over Saul's chest, fragments of early morning sun flooding through the gap in her curtains. Saul trailed a hand across her cheek and sighed, not really knowing what to say. Their first six weeks together had gone too quickly; a kaleidoscope of rock and roll, Cherryade and kisses. Six weeks since she had first held his hand, six weeks since their first kiss, six weeks since his angel had punched him in the face. Saul smiled at the memory, thankful he was Soulmates with Karla and not her sister Loretta.

They might have looked alike- if it weren't for the height difference, but Karla and Loretta were two of the most different people he had ever met. Karla wore shorts and a battered pair of converse while Loretta fussed over her nails and deliberately shortened her skirt. But Loretta seemed to adore Karla and had told him that regardless of their soulfinder bond, should he break Karla's heart, she would personally castrate him. Saul had taken this threat to heart and had tried and failed to avoid Loretta all summer.

"I know angel." He said, soothingly kissing her forehead. "But I'll see you at Christmas and you're coming down to Wrickenridge for half-term and I'll call you every night."

Karla sniffed, nodded and pulled him closer, small fingers running through his hair, breath hot on his chest. He rolled over, and wrapped his arms around Karla's waist, tenderly giving her butterfly kisses across her mouth, then her chin, until Karla caught his cheeks and kissed him fully on the mouth. Feeling brave, Karla gently ran her tongue across his lips and then pushed hers inside his mouth, wrapping it around his and turning her face to be closer to him. Saul closed his eyes and sank back into the pillows, pulling Karla over him and shivering as she ran a hand down his chest, fingers curling over his muscles.

Saul smiled and pulled away, both breathing heavily.

"You," Saul said, running his hands through her hair. "Are an amazing kisser. That was incredible."

Karla, still sat on his chest, smiled. "And you are an amazing kisser as well."

She bent her head and kissed him again, more confident now, slipping her tongue in with ease, pressing herself against him and fingers tracing the waistline of his jeans. He jumped and Karla grinned, pleased that she could do this to him. Saul, pleased with the sexy confident angel that was taking over the shy, sweet-tempered angel he had met back in July, ran his hands up her back and kissed her harder, emitting a squeal from her as he gently bit her lip.

"Karla," he said pulling away once again. "I think I'm in love with you." His eyes were wide, chest rising and falling.

Karla laughed and stood, skipping over to her wardrobe and rummaging through it.

"Good," she said, raking her eyes over her incredulously good looking soul mate, "because, my darling Saul, I am completely head over heels in love with you to."


	10. J is for Justice

A.N: Hey! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are so sweet and mean so much so thank you very much! Also book news- Joss Stirling has signed a new deal for a new book but it's not on the Benedicts and will most likely be out 2014 at the latest! Sad face! Any thoughts or ideas? And! Christmas is on its way! Who has an advent calendar? I do, it's for Children In Need and I get little chocolate teddies! xxxxxxx

Chapter Ten- J is for Justice:

It was ten weeks into college when Saul cracked. Things had been going well between him and Karla; she cooked, he did the dishes, they ordered in on a Saturday night, they watched the latest horror films and laughed at the gore, they pulled sick-days to spend all day in bed, they met outside each other's classrooms and ate at the same table with the same kind of friends, she wore his shirts and his socks and his jumpers, he rubbed her shoulders and taught her American lingo. So yeah, things had been going well since the honeymoon. The others at college knew they were married, but didn't question it after a protective look from Saul and several sarcastic remarks from Karla. Karla's hair was dip dyed in paint so often now, Saul often wondered if she had dyed it and just forgotten to tell him and Saul was so in grossed with J. Redman's new horror series and spoke about it so often that Karla wondered if he had written the stories himself.

It was Nick Wright that made Saul crack in the first place. Even the thought of him made Saul want to puke and punch a wall. Saul had known Nick from high school, and knew the crowd he ran with and knew the type of guy he was; an arrogant, lazy, sly bully that liked to through his weight around and made snide comments about those 'beneath' him, he was the kind of guy that picked up a girl, made her feel special for a week, have his way with them and then drop them as though they were the plague. He was the kind of guy that Saul would want to lock Karla away from. So, it was unfortunate that Nick was in Karla's art class, Wednesday to Friday and it was also unfortunate that Karla had no idea what he was really like.

It was Nick who stared at Karla's chest, face, butt- her entire body had been x-rayed and analyzed by Nick and it was Nick who kept dropping hints about his conquests in front of her in the hopes of impressing her and it was Nick who would clap Saul around the shoulders and strike up a conversation with Karla as though he knew everything about her and it was Nick who had started the pregnancy rumor and then proceeded to blame someone else for it. In Saul's own opinion, Nick should really have gone into acting, because he was a better actor than artist anyway.

So on the morning of the Wednesday commencing the tenth week of college, it was Karla, not Saul, who told Nick to back off and leave them alone and it was Nick who had to leave the café with his tail between his legs.

"I just split up with Mollie, she just weren't that good, you know, in bed." Nick had said loudly, a smug smirk on his stupid rat-like face. Karla had completely ignored his comment and taken another bite of her apple. His friends had jeered and laughed, throwing a drink can on the floor.

"What do you think Benedict?" Nick sauntered over. "Reckon I can borrow your girl for a few days? She must have had some practice with that pretty mouth of hers."

"No thank you." Karla had answered before Saul had even opened his mouth. "In case you hadn't noticed-" Karla flashed her diamond wedding ring at Nick "-I am well and truly married. Besides, I don't have time for prats." She turned away from Nick and took another bite of her apple, chewing thoughtfully. But Nick wasn't giving up.

"What you doing with a prat like Benedict then? He's not even a real man babe." Nick smirked as Karla swallowed and turned around, eyebrows raised.

"What's your idea of a real man then Nick?" Karla asked, arms folded, eyes full of fire. "And don't call me babe."

But Nick had turned back to his mates, making motions with his hands and fingers. Karla stood up, well aware everyone in the café now their eyes on her, Nick and Saul. She went up to him and yanked his shoulder so he was facing everyone, including her.

"I asked you a question; what's your idea of a real man?"

"A real man is someone who has it all- money, fame, sex, power-"

Karla cut him off with a laugh. "My god, you really are as thick as you act. Shall I enlighten you on my idea of a real man?"

Nick looked stunned and Saul smirked, knowing Nick had not expected an interruption.

"A real man is someone exactly like Saul. He knows my favorite candy, music, art, he listens to my opinions, he'd rather take me to an art gallery than a nightclub, he insists on helping with the housework, he sends me flowers, he takes me out for dinner, he calls me beautiful and when he does he says it to my face and not my chest, he lets me fall asleep on his chest and he doesn't demand sex every night, he listens to what I want and he kisses me good morning and goodnight, he thinks I'm stunning in jeans, a dress or his shirt and he makes me feel good about myself even when I feel crap. He holds my hand in front of his friends and a real man, Nick, like Saul, takes a girl to his house to meet his parents, not his bedroom."

Karla smiled smugly and sat back down on her chair, picking up her apple and taking another bite, chewing and swallowing, laughing quietly when she met Saul's eyes.

"Yeah, well, your opinion doesn't matter either way, _babe_, one, you're a woman and you belong in a kitchen and two, you're nothing but a whore."

There was a slam as Saul stood, face furious, kicking back his chair, fists clenched. Karla stood also, one hand on Saul's chest, the other on her hip, eyes ablaze with anger.

"What did you just call her?" Saul snarled, torn between pushing his angel behind him and smashing Nick's stupid ugly face in.

"I called her a whore Benedict, isn't it obvious? I would be surprised if one day you found out she had been opening her legs to every-"

"How dare you call me a whore?" Karla said quietly, stepping away from Saul and crossing towards Nick who had frozen, a look of pure terror on his face- even Saul had fallen silent. "You can take the mick and insult my husband and my friends and me, but if there's one thing you will regret, it's calling me a whore, because I am most certainly anything but. I'll have you know, that Saul was my first and he will be my last. He is the only man I will ever love enough to give myself to. So next time you want to call someone a whore, I suggest you look up the definition in a dictionary first."

She reached out a hand and Saul took it and together they began to walk away from a still stunned and frozen Nick. Suddenly, Saul stopped and turned back.

"Nick," he called, "that comment about women belonging in a kitchen. I might just remind you that women tend to live longer than men, and that's because there are knives in the kitchen."

Karla laughed and kissed Saul's cheek, skipping as they exited the café to applause.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Karla asked quietly when they were alone, curled up together in the library.

"Horror movie, order in, bottle of wine, make out?" Saul suggested and Karla smiled, kissing him tenderly, and shifting so she was half lying on his chest, eyes closed. "His face when you insulted him after …"

"Now that was justice." Karla said, making Saul laugh. "You don't think, that I'm a, you know." Saul's heart broke when she couldn't say the word, but Karla had continued on before he could comment. "Who even bloody cares, darling?"

He laughed. "It's none of their business anyway."

"Yeah, none of their business." Karla repeated. "It's between you and me, partners in crime, us against the world."

"Partners against crime." Saul corrected.

"That too. We can be fallen heroes." There was a pause and then Karla said; "I love you Saul Benedict."

"Good, because I love you too. Mrs Benedict." Saul added. Karla grinned at her official title leaned up and kissed him, reminding him just how much she loved him.


	11. K is for Kissing

Chapter 11- K is for Kissing:

There's a slam as the door bangs shut behind her and a yell as her mother runs to the door, stopping it slamming for the second time. But she doesn't care; she runs to the man just getting out of the car and knocks into him. Barely pausing to say hello, she pushes him against the metal and kisses him fiercely. He grins and bends, sliding his hands to her waist and lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. They kiss and kiss until her mother's frown disappears and she can't help but smile at the couple who are so in love they have barely noticed it's raining.

00oo00oo00

"Saul!" she yells, bursting into the house, wide smile on her face and eyes sparkling. He appears in the doorway and she waves a certificate. "I passed! I'm graduating!"

He laughs, runs towards her and kisses her softly, hands on her neck, in her hair. She gasps at the shock of it and drops everything she's holding to slide her hands around his neck. They pull each other closer, ignoring the audience they've gained, not even stopping when an amused Loretta said:

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually."

00oo00oo00

"You may now kiss the bride."

Saul, barely waiting for the vicar to finish, pulled Karla to him and kissed her fiercely, hands cupping her flushed cheeks, deepening the kiss when the crowd began to applaud. Her arms entwined around her neck and pulled herself closer, any space between their bodies crushed.

_You're mine now, Mrs Benedict, _he said softly.

_Good, _was her reply, _I wouldn't want to be anyone else's._

Their eyes opened and they pulled away slightly, lips hovering above hers, he smiled and lifted her up, so she was, for once, taller than him. Taking the opportunity, she bent down and kissed him again, her lips drugging his, to the point of him shaking and shivering at the love shared between them.

00oo00oo00

She was nervous, he knew that, scared he'd hate her body, hate her, not want her, scared she'd not be able to do it and then, the worst, scared she'd disappoint him by not doing it properly. To be truthful, Saul was scared too, for almost the same reasons. So as she sat, in his shirt, eyes lit up with the flames from the fire in their hotel room, he gently sat in front of her and took her hand, running his thumb across her hand, smiling at the wedding ring, finally on her finger.

"Are you sure?" he asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We don't have to do this. I don't mind if we-"

"I'm sure," she said, cutting him off, smiling reassuringly. "I'm just nervous. That's all."

He nodded, and slowly, so slowly, pulled her closer until she was fully on his lap and then kissed her once, looked into her eyes as if to ask one last time if she was sure, then encouraged by her smile, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her gently, hands cupping her cheeks. She shivered and pushed her tongue in, lips moving faster, hands meshed in his hair, around his neck. Then she was lying down, watching as he popped open each button on her shirt and kissed the golden skin that was revealed. Her shirt was gone and she was there, completely naked in front of him.

"God," he said, eyes flowing over her body. "You, my darling wife, are so beautiful."

00oo00oo00

He kissed her all through her pregnancy. Kiss the bump, kiss her, kiss her hand, her knuckles, every inch of her. He'd walk through the door, fall to his knees and kiss the bump, kiss her into silence when she complained about being fat, kissed her neck in between laughter when she craved ice cream and raspberries, kissed her as they were shown the ultrasound picture of a small lump that was their child. Sometimes in the middle of the night, he'd wriggle under the covers to kiss the bump; just to be sure it was still there. He kissed her when she gave birth, letting her squeeze his hand and kissing her forehead proudly when she was handed their son. He kissed her when she woke up in the middle of the night when Trace cried and he kissed her when she returned.

00oo00oo00

He kissed her when she became an American citizen, passing her exam and gaining her shiny new password. He kissed her in the street, against the lamppost, so happy for her to have finally got what she wanted- him, their three children and finally an American citizenship!

00oo00oo00

He kissed her before and after work. He kissed her in front of his friends and in front of her friends. He kissed her at college, before lessons and after, during lunch, they could spend hours just making out for pleasure. He kissed her at Christmas, and on her birthday and at Thanksgiving and at Easter. He kissed her all those times and with each kiss he promised her one thing; forever.


	12. L is for Lost (Part One)

A.N: Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! As a celebration of my singleness (#ForeverAlone), I'm uploading chapters for all my stories! Xoxo.

Missing:

"Trace," Karla said from the doorway to the living room, a wriggling Zed in her arms. "Have you seen Xav?"

Trace looked up from the TV and shook his head. "No, but I think Yves' conducting another experiment. He ran upstairs with washing up liquid and baking soda a while ago."

Karla rolled her eyes. "Watch Zed for a minute, will you?"

"Sure, come here squirt." Four year old Zed ran and jumped on the couch, giggling as Trace pretended to be annoyed.

Karla ran up the stairs, curls dancing around her face. From where she stood she could just see several bubbles floating out of the bathroom, she groaned and made her way towards Yves' latest experiment. Inside her once pristine white glossy bathroom, which had once been home to Xav's collection of rubber ducks and her pride and joy; the cleanest room (excluding her and Saul's bedroom) in the house. Instead there was now a soapy Yves, bubbles everywhere and, to her dismay, a completely empty bottle of washing up liquid.

"Yves Benedict." She said loudly and Yves spun round, a grin plastered across his face.

"Mommy!" Yves said excitedly. "It worked!"

"I can see that darling." Karla said, eyes taking the mess her sixth son had caused. "What is it exactly that…worked?"

"The reaction of washing up liquid, water and baking soda. It went very well considering the odds of an explosion." Karla nodded, lips pressed tightly together. Yves waded towards his mother. "Am I grounded again?" he asked in a melancholy voice. Karla sighed and picked him up, holding his wriggling body away from her dry clean one.

"Of course you're grounded, you mustn't take my washing up liquid or my baking soda without asking and you're cleaning this mess up!"

"It's not a mess, it's an experiment. I'm a scientist." Yves told Karla as she carried him to his shared bedroom with Zed. Toys were scattered across the dark blue carpets, clothes strewn across the bottom bunk and a giant football poster over one wall.

"Yves Benedict, you are by far the cheekiest little boy I have ever seen." Karla scolded, though she did it with an amused smile. Yves giggled and held his arms up as she pulled his jumper off.

"Well, I will be a scientist when I'm grown up." Yves looked at his mother earnestly. She raised her eyebrows and Yves sighed.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"You better be young man." Karla pulled his pajama top over his head and ruffled his hair. "Okay, baby boy, where's your pajama bottoms?"

"On my bed. Are you gonna tell Daddy?"

"Yeah baby, I don't keep secrets from your Daddy."

"When are you going to have another baby? I want another brother." Yves adjusted his glasses. "Not a sister, girls are silly, they all like pink."

"I'm a girl and I don't like pink." Karla said, tossing Yves his Pokémon pajama bottoms.

"That's 'cos you're special and you like baseball and sneakers and jeans. So _when_ are you going to have another baby?"

Karla smiled slightly. "No more babies honey. Mommy can't have babies anymore, remember, because I had the operation?"

"Oh. That was Zed's fault." Yves said, yawning.

"It was not Zed's fault Yves! Don't you ever say that again, you hear me?" Yves nodded and tried to move around his mother, but Karla was too quick and picked him up, resting him on her hip.

"Are you still mad at me for the bathroom mess?" Yves asked as Karla placed him under the Buzz Lightyear covers on the bottom bunk.

"No baby. Now, you snuggle up while I get Zed and Xav." Karla took his glasses and placed them on the bedside cabinet. "It's time for bed."

"I'm not tired!" Yves protested. There was a creak as the bedroom door opened. "Daddy!" Yves shrieked and scrambled out of bed and jumped on Saul. Saul laughed and picked Yves up, kissing Karla's cheek and tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Did you catch the bad guys Daddy? Did you, did you?"

"I did, son and I should think, what with your latest experiment and a full day of school, Yves, you should be tired out." Saul said an amused smile on his face.

"You used telepathy!" Yves said, horrified. Saul chuckled.

"We did son. No more experiments, okay?"

"Okay dad."

"We're going to get your brothers. Go to sleep." Saul kissed his sons forehead, smiled as Karla did the same, then knelt down and tucked Yves back into bed. He reached for Karla's hand, and then led her from the room, Karla flicking off the light just before she left.

Downstairs, Zed was climbing on the bookshelves, pillow in one hand. Trace had fallen asleep, Victor was watching from the kitchen, pen held in mid-air as Zed slid, wobbled and took aim.

"Zed Benedict!"

Zed froze, not daring to look up at his parents. His foot slipped and he shrieked. Karla gasped, moved forwards and plucked Zed off the bookshelves.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Karla asked, once Zed was firmly on the ground. He looked up at Saul, pillow still in his hands and bit his lip. He shrugged. "You could have fallen and seriously hurt yourself young man!"

"I wanted to wake Trace up!" Zed pouted. "He fell asleep while I was talking about the new Lego monster fighter that's out next week. I want it for my birthday Momma!"

"You'll be lucky to get anything for your birthday if you climb on my furniture again, you hear me?"

Zed nodded and held his arms up. Saul smiled and picked him up. "Bedtime," he announced. "Where's Xav?"

"I dunno Daddy, but he was crying earlier. I think Yves and him had a fight." Saul tutted and looked at Karla, who shook her head.

"I'll check his bedroom, he can sulk for hours if he's upset." She kissed Zed's forehead, knocked Trace's ankles off the coffee table and called for Will to do the washing up, before making her way upstairs.

Xav's room was an explosion of color; bright red walls, bright Lego and crayons (Karla refused to allow him felt tips) across the floor, drawings across the walls, clothes in all sorts of places and his rubber duck collection-missing?

Karla's heart skipped a beat, as she glanced furtively around the room in search of his large collection. Nothing; no yellow, no bright blue eyes. Where were they? Karla had given up trying to tidy his room last month after he sat at the top of the stairs and screamed for an hour straight and all because Xav hated his things being moved or touched without his permission. She bent down and looked under the bed.

"Xav?" she called, feeling stupid. She checked the closet and under the desk but she couldn't find Xav. "Xav baby, come here sweetheart."

A crumpled piece of paper lying on his pillow caught her eye. Her heart began to thud. This could not be happening. She picked it up, read it through and her heart sank lower than she thought possible. She dropped the letter and burst out crying, her head in her hands, tears spilling out onto the carpet.

"Karla? You okay darling?" Saul asked from the doorway. Karla shook her head and fell on her knees, her crying almost hysterical. "Shoot, sweetheart, baby girl, angel-"

Saul picked up the letter and read it through, heart sinking.

_**Dear Mommy and Daddy**_

_**I luv you and I miss you lot. Dont worrie bout me. I will find a hume to live. I goin to a snowee place so I can ski. I sorry I not a good son and brother. I is sorry for bein bad. I still luv you. Merry crismas Xav xxx**_

He sat next to his wife and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"It'll be okay Karlie," he soothed. "We'll find him, he'll come home safe."

"How can you say that?" she snapped. "He is six years old, he-he can barely read and write! Oh God, what if he's got in some creep's car? O-or been hit by a bus or- Christ Saul, what if he's gone to the mountain slopes and fallen-"

"Hey, hey babygirl, slow down, deep breathes…that's it honey." Saul cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "I swear to you my darling; I will do anything and everything to find our son. I'm going to call the police; you come with me, dry your eyes."

Karla nodded and stood, taking Saul's hand tightly in her own and together they went downstairs to face their eldest children.

"Will, Victor go upstairs please." Saul said, gently placing Karla into his armchair and handing her a tissue. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, smearing make up across her cheeks. "You look like a panda, sweetie." She giggled and Saul smiled.

"It's not our bedtime." Victor said from the kitchen.

"I didn't say bedtime, I said go upstairs please." Saul replied, sitting on the arm of the armchair, phone in his hand. Karla dropped her head onto his arm and took his hand. He squeezed it and she smiled slightly.

"But-" began Will.

"No buts, upstairs now Will. You too Victor." Saul looked at Trace. "If you're staying, can you watch over your Mom, she's a bit upset?"

"Why?" Trace asked. He picked up the remote and flicked off the TV. "What's wrong?"

Saul took a deep breath. "Xav's run away son."

Trace cursed.

"He was here for dinner." Karla murmured. "He had thirds."

"He eats like a horse anyway." Trace said and Saul gave him a look. He looked down.

"I'm going to call the police, darling." Saul kissed Karla, stroked her cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

Karla shook her head, clutching his hand. "He might just be hiding." She was desperate.

"He's not hiding Mommy." Came a quiet voice; Trace, Saul and Karla turned and looked at Yves, who was clutching a blanket in his hands, stood in his pyjamas at the bottom of the stairs. He sniffed and Karla held out her arms and Yves ran into them, climbing on her lap and snuggling into her side.

"What makes you think that son?" Saul asked concerned. Yves burst into tears and wrapped his arms around Karla's neck.

"Please don't hate me mommy!" He wailed.

"Tell me baby," Karla said, cupping his cheeks. "Why wouldn't Xav be hiding?"

"Because I helped him pack!"

"What? Why would you do that?" Karla was confused.

"I'm calling the police." Trace murmured to Saul who nodded, placing a hand on Karla's shoulder.

"He kept butting in on my experiment, so I told him to go away. He said he wanted to help, but I said no 'cos he was too stupid so he kicked me and I said he was useless and he said I was gonna get in trouble 'cos you had already cleaned the bathroom and I was making a mess. I said that you would blame him 'cos he was always in trouble. He got upset and he hit me, so I told him that no one liked him and that we only kept him because he has nowhere else to go and I told him that we would be better off without him!"

"Yves…" Saul trailed off. Karla went numb and her hands started to shake.

"I know!" he sobbed. "I know! I'm a horrible brother! I'm sorry mommy! Please don't be mad at me! Please!"

Karla made no movement, she seemed frozen. Saul recognized the signs of a vision coming on, but hesitated before pulling Yves away, holding him close to his chest as he cried. Karla was crying too, her knees drawn up to her chest, great sobs that shook her tiny body. Saul sank onto the couch, rocking Yves back and forth.

"I'm sorry daddy." He whispered.

"I know son."

"Does mommy hate me?"

"No baby boy, your momma's just had a bit of a shock that's all."

"Can I still live with you?"

"Of course darling."

Trace walked back inside, phone in his hand. "The police are on their way."

DUN DUN DUN!

TO BE CONTINUED…...


	13. L is for Lost (Part Two)

L is for Lost Part 2:

"And that was the last time you saw your son ma'am?" Officer James asked Karla, who nodded. He sighed and read through the note again. "And he wrote this?"

"Yeah, he-he has a little trouble with his spelling." Saul said, squeezing Karla's shoulders, thumbs relaxing her tense muscles. She nodded again and turned, hiding her face in Saul's chest, hands clutching his shirt.

"I'll get a search out." The officer said. "I'll call if I hear anything Mr Benedict, Mrs Benedict." He stopped as he made his way to the door. "If it's any comfort, ma'am, boys like Xavier usually turn up in a couple of hours."

Saul shook his hand, murmured his thanks and held Karla close as Trace saw him out.

"You hear that, my darling?" Saul said quietly as they walked into the lounge. "Xav will turn up in a couple of hours. No more tears, you promise me?"

Karla nodded; her heart shaped face tear-stained and sat down on the sofa. Saul sat beside her, and Karla immediately laid her head on his lap, tracing little circles on the stiff fabric of his dark jeans. Saul did nothing for a moment, content to sit and watch his wife slowly fall asleep but found his eyes trailing to his five year old son, asleep on his armchair, curled around his blanket. He looked just like Karla had done, when Saul had come home from work one day to find Trace and Uriel watching cartoons and Karla asleep in that same position. It was that night that he'd learned she was pregnant with Xav.

Karla giggled and Saul jumped. "You're leaking thoughts again."

Saul smiled, took her hand between his and kissed her fingers. Karla shivered and sat up, so she could stare into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, trailing a finger across her cheek. She sighed and looked over at Yves, then back to Saul.

"He might not come back." she whispered and Saul frowned.

"He will darling. He couldn't leave your cooking."

"He could, Saul, and that's what scares me because I can't see his future and there's a chance he might not come back."

There was silence for a moment as Karla yawned, Saul watching, a loving smile on his face. "You should sleep darling." He said softly. "Please angel, take Yves up to our room and just try to sleep." Karla let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine." She murmured, and stood, cupping his cheek to make him look at her. "You'll wake me up if anything happens?"

"Promise." Saul replied. Karla bent and kissed him fiercely, tears mixing with their lips. Saul pulled away.

"No more tears." He said firmly. "Sleep."

Karla saluted, making Saul laugh and scooped Yves into her arms, before making her way upstairs.

00oo00oo00

"Saul?" Karla whispered quietly, hours later. After tossing and turning next to Yves for an hour and a half, she had finally fallen asleep, and now she was awake, tangled in her sheets, Yves curled up beside her.

"Yeah baby, I was just going to wake you." He murmured, kissing her forehead. Saul had joined them after sending Trace to bed, and soothing Zed after a nightmare, immediately pulling Karla to his side. She sat up and yawned.

"Why?" despite the tiredness, she still couldn't get the images of her son lying dead in a parking lot out of her mind.

"The police called, they've found Xav baby. He absolutely fine, nothing wrong with him, he got lost, and was found by an officer."

Karla felt relieved tears fall from her eyes. "Thank god. Saul, why are we still here if-"

"That's why I was coming to wake you up, darling, want to come with me to rescue our little boy?" He asked with a smile; Karla jumped up and flung her arms around him, kissing him fiercely on the lips.

"Of course, let me get dressed and…" the rest of her sentence trailed off as she disappeared into her wardrobe. Saul chuckled and ruffled Yves' hair.

"I know you're awake son, you want to come too?" Yves shifted and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He nodded and yawned. "Okay, come here darling." Saul picked up Yves and walked into Karla's wardrobe; the pink fairy lights were on, casting a pink glow in all of the mirrors; Karla tugged on her boots and looked up at her husband and son.

"He's awake?" Saul nodded and she shook her head. "I take it your coming with us eh, little mister?"

Yves rubbed his eyes again and nodded. Karla pouted, kissed her son's forehead and took Saul's hand leading him downstairs.

By the time the Benedict's arrived at the police station, Xav was feasting on a large pile of candy and drawing pictures in Officer James' notepad, humming the Pokémon theme tune. He had stolen the hearts of all the female officers and broken a few too, by refusing adoption, by the claims "my momma would never forgive me," and "I would miss my momma's cake." Karla sat with Yves in the waiting area while her husband signed a few forms, and despite the soothing words of her husband, she was growing impatient; she wanted to take her baby boy home and she wanted to do it now, mainly so she could smother him in enough love to last a lifetime, but also so she could make sure he had eaten the amount of food she deemed appropriate. Hell, she'd cook him a full blown roast dinner if that's what he wanted.

"Don't be daft, you're not cooking him a roast dinner- it's one in the morning." Saul said quietly, making her jump. She rolled her eyes and shifted Yves to her other knee. "You want me to take him?"

Karla hesitated, then nodded, allowing Saul to take Yves. "If Xav's hungry, I'm cooking him dinner whether you like it or not Benedict, I won't let my son-"

"Our son." Saul interjected.

"-go hungry, just because it's one in the morning!" She hissed.

_They said they'd fed him._ Saul switched to telepathy as two men sat at the opposite ends of the room.

_Yeah- candy from a vending machine, that won't be enough and you know it. _Karla folded her arms and leaned back in the chair. Saul smiled softly and pulled her into his side, her head on his shoulder.

The men opposite slurred as they muttered to one another and Saul could tell Karla was becoming more and more uncomfortable being near them, mainly because she could hear their thoughts, but also because he could feel the threat radiating off them as he subconsciously pulled Karla closer.

_What are they thinking?_

_You don't want to-_

"Hey gawjus wanna come over and have some fun?" One slurred. Karla turned her chair and faced Saul completely, he kissed her forehead and she gave him a tight smile.

_I'll protect you, _Saul assured her and she giggled, stroking his cheek.

_I know you always do; overprotective fool, you'll get yourself killed one of these days. _

Then she spun in her chair, face lighting up like it was Christmas and her birthday rolled into one; "Xav?" she whispered, hands to her mouth. She fell to her knees on the ground, holding her arms out to her baby and there he was, charging down the hallway and straight into his mother's arms, who hugged him so tightly, murmuring to him in Spanish, then English, then Spanish again.

"Mommy!" he squealed and wrapped his skinny arms around her neck.

"Don't you ever put me through that again, you understand?" She sobbed, clutching him to her as if he was the last life boat in the Titanic. Saul stood and rubbed his wife's back, while Yves wriggled, desperate to hug his older brother.

"Xav!" he said pointedly, when Saul didn't put him down. He chuckled and placed him on the ground. Yves tapped Karla's shoulder hesitantly. "Xav." He said and Karla pulled away from Xav, who looked at Yves with wide eyes.

"Yves." Xav said. They stood there silently for a few moments and then they fell on each other like dogs, hugging each other tightly. Karla leaned up and kissed Saul fiercely despite her tiredness. Then she marched over to the desk and announced in her most businesslike voice; "I'm taking my boys home now. Thank you for rescuing my little boy. Goodnight."

Saul drove home faster than he had ever driven home before; one hand in Karla's all the way back. She twisted his wedding ring round and round, until suddenly she stopped, and Saul quickly glanced over and smiled when he saw she was fast asleep, just like their sons. Saul carried the boys in with ease, one on each hip, gently settling them down in their rooms, kissing them each on the forehead.

Then he returned to Karla, who was still asleep, and picked her up bridal style, kicking the door shut behind him and locking the car using telekinesis. He carried her through the kitchen, up the stairs and into their own private sanctuary; their bedroom. Saul laid her on the bed with extreme carefulness and kissed her forehead. She sighed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Saul, Xav, Yves-"

"The boys are in bed sweetheart," Saul said soothingly. "I carried you up here, you fell asleep darling."

"Oh," Karla stretched and smiled up at him.

"You wanna get into night clothes or stay like this baby?"

"Change." She said softly, and laughed as he swung her into his arms again. She giggled and hooked both arms around his neck. He carried her to her walk in wardrobe and placed her down delicately, looping both arms around her waist. She hummed and flicked her way through her racks of clothes as Saul straightened a pair of shoes. Karla changed while Saul did, then jumped on him, giggling as he jumped.

"I love you." she told him.

He threw her on the bed and she scrambled under the covers, giggling, immediately scooting over to his side. He climbed in beside her and she snuggled up to him, pressing her self into his chest, legs hooked around his.

"I love you to darling."


	14. M is for Marry Me

A.N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I had so much art coursework to do that I simply concentrated on that until my exam last Friday, and in case you wondered, it went really well. Thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean so much and you guys literally make my day! Review, follow, favourite and enjoy! xxxxxxx

Chapter 12- M is for Marry Me:

"Karla! Bedtime!" Karla's mother, Sofia, called up the stairs. Pulling away from Saul, Karla rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. Their lips were swollen, eyes bright, his hands still at her waist. Saul looked down at her and grinned, breathing heavily.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave darling." He murmured, and went to move off Karla, but she placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled him back.

"Don't you dare? Kiss me again!" Saul groaned, his resistance falling and pressed his lips to hers, she smiled at the contact and fell back against the pillows, her hands trailing down his sides to the dip in his spine. He shivered at her touch and pressed his tongue against her lips, they opened and their tongues battled for dominance. Wanting to make Karla happy, Saul relaxed his tongue and she won, kissing him hungrily.

"Karla?" There was a creak on the stairs as Sofia began to make her way up them.

Saul pulled away. "Baby we should stop-"

"No! We're just kissing!" She protested, and pulled his face back down to hers. His lips hovered and she whined and he relented, simply because he couldn't deny her kisses. She drew in a sharp breath as he began to kiss her neck, soft butterfly kisses that turned into lingering ones as he went lower and then back up again. Saul went to press his lips to hers again when they were interrupted by a scream.

"Get off of my baby!" Sofia screeched, ripping Saul off of Karla, who cried out, catching his arm and positioning herself in front of him, as if to protect him.

"We weren't doing anything!" she yelled and her mother scoffed.

"He was taking advantage-"

"_Saul _was not taking advantage, for crying out loud we were kissing!"

"I told you Karla, that boy is an American and is out for one thing only!"

"I'm not! I love Karla; I love you," Saul caught her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I'd never take advantage, ever my darling, I promise you!"

He looked so desperate that Karla shrieked at her mother in Spanish for hurting Saul and leapt on him, hugging him fiercely. "I know you wouldn't," she mumbled, "you're too much of a gentleman."

There was a bang and Karla's father walked into the room. He adored Karla more than anything, well, except her mother. Karla was clearly a daddy's girl, even though he wasn't at home much. And even better, he liked Saul, respecting him for his devotion to Karla and liking him even more when Saul had told him his financial security; a way of making sure Karla was well looked after. An added plus was that Saul always called him sir.

"What's going on? Why is everyone shouting?" he rumbled. At six foot three, he and Saul were roughly the same height, both men broad shouldered and a healthy muscular size. His gelled back hair was ruffled slightly and he had an amused look on his face. He folded his arms, kissed Sofia's cheek and smiled at Karla and Saul.

"Mom thinks Saul's trying to take advantage of me." Karla muttered sulkily, less angry now her father was here, knowing automatically Saul would get to have his say.

"And were you?" he asked Saul, sliding a hand over his wife's mouth so she couldn't interrupt. Instead of frowning, she smiled softly, looking up her husband with adoring eyes; Sofia was always nicer when Paolo was around.

"No." Saul said firmly. "I would never take advantage of Karla, ever. I told you, sir, when I first met you that I wanted to marry your daughter first, and even then if she wasn't ready, I'd wait for her. I wouldn't care if we never were together that way; I'd be happy that she loved me and leave it at that."

Paolo nodded, smiled briefly, and then turned to Karla, who pouted, still sulking. "Karla?" there was silence. "Karla, baby, did you feel like you were being taken advantage of?"

It felt like an interview. "No, I did not. I _wanted _Saul to kiss me. He's always gentle; he makes sure I'm okay with it beforehand. He keeps asking for permission to kiss me. I wish he wouldn't, I have to keep telling him to carry on!"

Saul looked a little embarrassed, but Karla took his hand firmly in his and gave him the kind of smile that made his insides turn to mush.

Paolo laughed and removed his hand from his wife's face. "Well satisfied?"

She frowned, pouted, unhappy at her lost case against Saul, whom she had hated from the beginning. "I suppose…"

"You don't suppose." Karla muttered. "You've hated him from the start. You just want him out so I'll stay in Mexico forever!"

There was stunned silence and Saul looked at his feet. He put up with Sofia, lived with her snubs and her rude comments about him, but hadn't even realized that Karla knew about it.

"That's not true Karla, now apologize." Paolo said firmly. She shook her head. "Karla Sanchez-"

"No, I'm a Benedict now! You're always being mean to Saul! You act like he's trash but he's the sweetest guy I've ever known. He's nice to me. He thinks I'm pretty and he loves me! Which is more than I can say for you!"

"Young lady-"

"You love Loretta more! She's always been the golden girl, make her stay behind! I've never been good enough! She's the perfect housewife, all dewy eyed and defenseless, but I can pack a punch and I like baseball! I want a job! And Saul's okay with that, he doesn't mind that I'm short, or that I can't do math, or that I want to go to college! His mom and dad like me, they don't try to fit me in a box like you do!"

Karla took a deep breath. "So now you have a choice, I'm eighteen, I'm an adult now, either Saul and I will pack our things and leave for Colorado tomorrow, or you can apologize to Saul, make him breakfast instead of leaving it to me to fix it for him and treat him like one of the family, else I'll go and I won't come back."

Within seconds Karla and Sofia were screaming at each other in thick Spanish, Saul and Paolo trying to hold their soulfinders back.

"Karla, please darling, stop, it'll make you ill, please baby it's not worth it!" Saul pleaded; terrified Karla would collapse with the stress of it all.

"You damn well are worth it!" She snarled, trying with all her might to break free of Saul's firm grasp. The women continued to yell at each other, Paolo trying to diffuse the tension, but somehow made everything worse.

"You always take her side!" Both women yelled. Saul knew something had to be done, and slowly his hand reached into his jeans pocket, feeling the red leather box in there. He wondered; he had wanted Paolo's permission first, but now seemed like good way to break up the fight.

"Enough!" He yelled, stepping in front of Karla to make her stop. "Enough." He spun to face Sofia. "I accept you don't like me, and though this is incredibly rude considering you've allowed me to stay in your home, ma'am, I don't like you much either. I've been polite, I've been quiet, but I love your daughter and that's the truth; it isn't going to change."

Saul sighed, choosing his next words carefully. "I can't win with you; one minute I'm going too slow, the next too fast. You forget Karla is her own person, and try to enforce your ideas on her, which then confuses Karla. Thanks to the amount of times you've told her I'm trying to take advantage, she keeps asking when we're going to do it; I have to keep telling her not until we're married and she replies with you could have left me by then!"

Sofia, finally, looked ashamed, staring at her feet.

"Karla is mentally young, and I'm not saying she's stupid because she isn't, but you've wrecked her childhood by pushing her with the Savant Net; some days she can't tell the difference between the future and reality, she collapses, she has nightmares, she cries herself to sleep and while she's in Colorado with me, she's fine, but then comes back here and it all unravels. You didn't even know she was allergic to nuts until she almost died. I'm not saying it's completely your fault, but you are partly to blame." He turned to Karla; "And it's not your fault, darling, don't you ever think it's your fault."

Saul sighed, once again choosing his words. He ran a hand over his face, remembering he needed a shave and looked at Paolo. "I wanted to ask your permission for this first, but Karla's made it perfectly clear how she feels and quite frankly sir, I don't have the patience at this point anymore. Karla my darling; if you want to say no, then please just say no, because I'm not forcing you into this, and if you want to come back with me to Colorado then that's fine as well, but please listen to the end, before you make your decision. Okay?"

Karla nodded, and sat down on her bed, hands clasped in her lap, eyes wide.

"Karla I love you more than anything else in the world, I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat, and I'll protect you to the death. You're beautiful and sweet and kind and my best friend. I don't care if we never make love because I'll love you forever regardless. I'd do anything for you; if you want puppies you can have puppies, if you want books I'll buy you a library."

Saul paused, and got down on one knee. Karla gasped, hands covering her mouth, eyes wide. He opened the box and Karla started crying. It was small and silver, white diamonds in the center. "Karla Sanchez, would you do me the grandest honor and make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife?"

Karla smiled dreamily and opened her mouth. "Yes." She whispered, before flinging herself at Saul, kissing him furiously and knocking him back on the floor. Saul laughed, picked her up and spun her round. Sofia and Paolo were forgotten in their sudden moment of bliss, lost in their own world together.

"I love you, Saul!" Karla said breathlessly, kissing him quickly. He smiled softly, kissed her forehead.

"I love you to."


End file.
